herebedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hcaorland
Hcaorland Hcaorland is on the island of hekle and is currently ruled by king Ybot its nashanal animal is the GREAT COW.The uther conternets are Asama and Teide and Esromland also Nosnibor some of the countrys in hekle are toileland, Htims-Nagromland, and some of the other countrys including Nosnikmotland, nahtuosland, Rehctelfland, Llihland Culture Military HNS is a youneek force of countrys across hecla ,they have lots of wepons , aircrafts and army virculs Name History Geography The stunging rehtul river is fed of one of the purest water fall and runs through Hcaorland and then feeds into the see Flag The black is for the King's dad whos birth place was in a country that's flag was mainly black .And Blue and White was for the mum ,the red is so that we remember that we are unighted as a country. 300 years ago there was a massive war against Toileland Introduction. Hcaorland is a youneak country in Ict and on the island of hekle, keep reeding and you might just fall in love with the lush land and the incredible inhabitants . Territory Hcaorland has one of the greatest population and is famious for its Sports,Land scape and strange features.(including Animals).It is tucked away in the north and has only ever got atacked 1 country's hire them to fight asd they are incredible in combat and make amazing wepondry .Half of the country is water surounding each and every mountain where the Hcaorians build there luxsurius shallys. The capital city is Yks Ehcnurc. Climate Being a snow based nationthe wintor Hcaorians have a saying "If it's not snowing,God is blowing".Although there are massive mountains across Hcaorland ,Hcaorians are one of the many inhabitants who love their terrain .All of the time, it's either pouring with snow or blowing High winds, witch ocasionly goes above 30 knots . The tallest mountain is marveliouse m.t Ahras ;it reaches to Nachow North from the Wize West.Although it is the tallest and the longest it is not the most dangeres Biology Despite the usual wind and snow, Hcaorland is inhabited by some of Ict's largest mountain animals .In the North-east, definitely by the rocky coast, the last remaining Missile-roacher can be eyed tornadoeing around the cylindrical Cliff of Death. In the very center, most of the vast mountains are packed full with animals and plants but the biggest is the Blue Tarroon-ax , which can be spotted hacking at helpless trees to sharpen his razer blades. The Blue Tarroon-ax is 4 of your 5 a day and contains lots of vitamin c, but as it is indigenous to Hcaorland, it is extremely territorial and is a challenging kill. Transport and Industry As you may no from the previous sections that Hcaorland must be extremely welthy as it makes wepondry,people hire them to fight and they by some of there strange features but you don't about the farming . The farming in Hcaorland is difficult but thanks to the amazing farming method ffb yllo makes farming tonbean easy . However there are Conclusion To sum some things up Hcaorland is very adventures, wealthy, full of snow and straing things .Having now learnt about its true beauty and subjects such as Biology,Territory and Climate you should now go and enjoy the luxury views, rooms, animals and of cors life. Information about poems 'Behold My Dragon!' is a Hcaorian poem published in 1995 and written by sir Toby Roach. The poem was written to educate and warn people that dragons were coming to annhilate the whole of Hcaorland. However some people think differently and believe that it contains a secret passage to open a portal to dragon hell. 'The Dragon Egg' his another Hcaorian peom bublished in 1964 when laddie Mill Roach, when she visited MT Ahras and the towns inhabitants had spotted a huge suplie of eggs up a treee and saw dragon freakwently visiting they yoused to gess what was in side. 'The Dragon School Poem' was bublished in 1879 when war was comming they used to say the poem used to help dragons learn and fight for them others say it was a fluke that dragons came to help. the creater was Tsiwt a marverles athlete but he had a pashon for poetry. he also used hrymming couplets to make it flow better like has if he was on the long jump pit. 'Be Hold My Dragon' His eyes explode, tormenting and turbulent, crystal planets scrutinizing the world, baning into me like a dismal choir . Claws like bullets wrecking , claws like spears insurting , claws like teeth ripping. Murky winds brushing against chalky oil bullet-proof wings , eagle like darting across the amber sun rise. Blood dripping puss oosing the vandilised carcass tossed around the placky teeth beging for mercy. 'Dragon Egg' The sapphire egg contains frost frying,transparent snow fizzing, bubbling with joy The crimson egg contains meteorites erupting with blood, a wrecked shell infused with lava , animosity grewing The lime egg contains toxic gas dancing in the air, rivers of poison exterminating anything in its parth, or to defy all an abandon furry feller tangled in the reads calling for a life. 'Dragon School' How to make a innocent human vanish How to make a dismal den lavish How to disguise your identity How to count your kills sucsessfully. How to make a innocent human vanish How to make a dismal den lavish How to disguise your identity How to count your kills sucsessfully.